Turkey and Avocado Sandwiches
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! He fell through the veil and was announced dead. But he wasn’t. And when he comes back, can she keep her emotions to herself? Or will she reveal them along with some yummy lunch munchies! Sweet little ficlet! SBGW-ONE SHOT!


**Summary: He fell through the veil and was announced dead. But he wasn't. And when he comes back, can she keep her emotions to herself? Or will she reveal them along with some yummy lunch munchies?! Sweet little ficlet! SB/GW-ONE SHOT!**

****

**A/N-This ficlet is dedicated to Smileyface1314, my twinnie!**

****

****

**Turkey**** and Avocado Sandwiches**

****

"He's dead, Harry, he's dead," Lupin's voice echoed through Ginny's mind as she walked past the trees and sat down near the lake, tears gathering up in her eyes ready to take a ride down her cheeks. 

"You can't go now, Sirius. You can't," Ginny whispered into the wind, sobbing gently.

_~! Flashback !~_

_"Gin-fire, where are you?" came a familiar voice._

_"Sirius!" cried a red-headed girl as she raced down the Burrow's steps and leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly and refusing to let him go._

_"Gin, you're going to suffocate him!" came Ron's voice as he came to greet Sirius. They were all about to go to Sirius's place for an Order Meeting. After Ginny's first year and Sirius's coming in her second year they had become very close. She had confided everything in Sirius and he had helped her. Everyone seemed to forget about the Chamber in the third year, but Ginny had still been weak from it and she was thankful that Sirius was there to help._

_"Talk to you later, okay, fire?" Sirius said._

_"Okay," Ginny surrendered, finally letting him go. Ginny loved her nickname fire. And Sirius had chose fire because it reminded him of her wild spirit and lively imagination._

_A few hours later the meeting had taken place and Sirius knocked on Ginny's door._

_"Come in," Ginny said. Sirius walked in with a cup of sparkling raspberry cider and sat down on the bed while Ginny stood staring out the window._

_"Hey, Gin, how's it been going?" asked Sirius._

_"Fine," She sighed. "But Ron's been so overprotective lately!"_

_"He's an older brother, that's his job. He only wants the best for you," Sirius said._

_"I guess," she sighed. "Sirius, I have a strange craving for turkey and avocado sandwiches," Ginny said as she turned around to face him._

_  
"Where did you find out about avocados? From your father?" Ginny nodded. "Yes, I love those sandwiches. My favorite actually. I haven't had any for….um…so many years!"_

_"Great, then come on and let's get some," Ginny said._

_"Sorry, Gin-fire, I've got another meeting and Harry should be here soon. Maybe later," Sirius said._

_"Okay," Ginny sighed again, gazing outside the window with sorrow wishing she could spend more time with him._

_~! End Flashback !~_

But he had never gotten a chance to have some and Ginny wished dearly she could have some with him right about now.

"Gin-fire," a very familiar voice called. "Fire, get over here!"

"Sirius?" Ginny said as she looked all around her. But no one was there. 

"Gin, behind you!" came the voice again.

"Sirius?" Ginny looked around again and there he was right behind here. "Sirius!" she exclaimed as a huge smile burst onto her lips and she leaped into his arms again.

  
"Hey, Gin-fire. How's it been going?" he asked in his familiar form of speech. 

"How did you come back? Are you a ghost?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm real. It seems that the veil really didn't kill anyone just took them to another place. I came back here from Orlando, Florida," Sirius said proudly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" She said. Tears were blurring her vision. Tears of joy filled her little chocolate brown eyes.

"Me, too, Gin," he agreed. 

"Sirius?" she said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Yeah, hon?" Ginny blushed. He had never called her hon before.

"Can we have lunch here together tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I'll bring the food," she said a plan devising in her mind.

"Fine with me," Sirius said.

"So does everyone know you're back?"

"Yes, they should. Dumbledore told them."

"Great!" Ginny said as she raced across the grass to her dormitory.

The next day Ginny grabbed a picnic basket she had borrowed from Hermione, went down to the kitchens and grabbed Sirius and her lunches, and headed outside by the lake. She was setting up the food when Sirius slumped down in a seat beside her.

"Hey, Gin-fire," Sirius greeted. "Yum, food! I wonder what it is?" he said as he grabbed a neatly wrapped square.

"No, Sirius. You've got to wait until I'm done setting up everything," Ginny said as she took the square out of his hand and continued setting things up. She took out the drink and balanced it on the floor.

  
"Now, you may eat," Ginny said. Sirius quickly attacked the square and started unwrapping it hungrily.

"Great, Gin! I haven't had these for years!" he exclaimed as he bit into it, savoring every tasty slice.

"Your welcome. I thought you might want some," Ginny said as she unwrapped the drink.

  
"How 'id you 'ow?" he asked through a mouthful of food. (How did you know?)

"We had a conversation at Grimmauld and you said you loved those types of sandwiches, so I had some made as a welcome back gift," Ginny said happily. 

"What's the drink?" he asked, swallowing joyously.

"You're favorite," Ginny said showing him the drink.

"Sparkling raspberry cider! You rock, Gin-fire!" he cried as he grabbed the drink and poured himself a cup. "How did you know about this?"

"You were carrying a bottle when you were chatting with me," She said, glad she had great observation skills. (If you scroll up the flashback, you'll notice he was carrying it! How many of you remembered?)

"You are one of a kind, Gin," he said as he gulped down some cider and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed a sandwich and bit into it. She stopped eating and they both stared at each other for a moment as a slight breeze tousled Ginny's flaming copper locks and Sirius's soot black hair.

Soon his lips came crashing down on hers and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, biting his lower lip as he slipped his arms around her slender waist. He opened up his mouth and she let her tongue wander in, savoring every inch. After a while, they let go.

  
"Wow, Gin," Sirius said breathlessly.

"You know, lovely things seem to happen when we eat those turkey and avocado sandwiches. We should have them more often," Ginny said as they both chuckled and continued eating their sandwiches and drinking down the raspberry cider.

************************************************************

**A/N-This is my first attempt at a Sirius/Ginny fic! So please be nice! Thanks Evvey for giving me the idea from watching you eat those turkey and avocado sandwiches every day! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!**

****

****


End file.
